The Kindred and the Not
by Feral Smile
Summary: One finds his redemption, and one finds her salvation. As a result, both Naruto and Sakura experience a vast change in their young lives.
1. His Joan, Her Gilbert

**I'll be writing this alongside Throwing Shadows on a whim, but note that Throwing Shadows has my focus and this is more for fun than anything else. **

**This story was heavily influenced by an artist on DeviantArt, who I will reveal at a later time. So if you happen to find a comic somewhere closely paralleling parts of this story, don't cry plagiarism.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_His Joan, Her Gilbert_

Itachi watched with curiosity the awkward girl approaching his favorite meditation spot. At first he had been annoyed. This had been his sanctuary, a place he could come after a long mission; a place to relax and forget about the lives he had taken and the men and women he had widowed. As time wore on, however, he became more amused and more curious.

She was a klutz; that much was obvious. And she had no idea how to dance. She was doing her best to learn, or at least it looked like it, but she kept stumbling over herself and falling. Itachi had assumed that she would give up and quit, but each day she came back at the same time. Every day she comes and hums to herself, trying to dance and twirl only to fall on her butt.

He made a decision. Today he would ask her why on earth she was so determined. She didn't seem to notice him, which was admittedly fair. As an AnBu, Itachi was rarely seen unless he wanted to be. This was one of those times, so he emerged from his hiding place and approached the girl, who was hunched over and appeared to be reading a sheet of music.

"Excuse me…"

"Huh?!" She looked up, shocked to see him and not a little embarrassed. "Oh! Sorry sir…do you want me to leave?"

"Sir?"

"Uh…ma'am?" She ventured, looking hopeful.

"No, you were right the first time." He sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "Jeez, do I really look that old?"

"No! No, you don't look old." She assured him, and launched into a small tirade with the certain logic of a child. "You're just older than me, right? I call people I don't know that are guys that are older than me sir because my daddy said it's polite."

"I see." He bent down to be eye level with her. She looked to be about Sasuke's age, with pink hair that reached her shoulders and very big emerald colored eyes. He noted dryly that her hair covered half of her face. "Well…I just wanted to know…why you're practicing so hard every day. Dancing, I mean."

"Huh?" She looked puzzled. "How'd you know I dance every day?"

Itachi froze. _Oh yes, an experienced AnBu ninja watching a little girl dance every day. Not creepy at all. Damnit Itachi._

"I, er, hear you humming…sometimes." He sweat-dropped and fumbled his words. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh!" She laughed. "Sorry if I'm too loud sir."

_Sir_. Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was decidedly _not_ old enough to be called sir.

"That's alright. I just wanted to know what you were practicing for."

She brightened again and smiled. "Oh, well my ninja school has a dance at the end of the year, the Father Daughter dance and my daddy said that he'd take me this year, but only if I practiced every day!"

"Ah, a dance." Sasuke's school had a dance just yesterday. "When is it?"

"Next Friday night!"

Itachi almost smirked when he realized which school this girl went to. It was the same one Sasuke attended. "I know what school that is, they had the Mother Son dance yesterday, didn't they?"

"Uh-huh!"

_Still a week away and she's still practicing every day. _"My brother went to that dance."

"Really? You have a brother?"

"Yes. I had to teach him how to dance, he's a terrible dancer."

"Do you dance good?"

"Do I dance 'well'." He corrected, then continued, "Me? Well, I dance decently at least."

She looked sheepish, the sunlight playing on her young face. "…Can you watch me and tell me if I'm doing it right?"

Itachi considered it. He really had nothing else to do, after all. And nobody knew about this place. What was the harm in helping a little girl impress her dad? Just so long as no one back at headquarters found out…he shuddered.

"Alright."

The little girl got ready, then blanched and looked at him, suddenly unsure. "I…I might not do very well…'cause I've never danced in front of someone before…"

"And you want to dance in front of everybody at your school with your daddy?"

"Yup!" He sighed at the irony.

"Don't be shy. Here, all you need is someone to dance with, that way you'll learn much quicker."

"Really?" Her eyes shone up at him, reflecting the sun and making those emerald orbs sparkle. Itachi fought the urge to sigh at her.

"Yes."

"Okay, just follow my lead. Like this."

He took her small hand and told her where to place her feet.

* * *

_Yesterday_

Naruto sighed, letting the wind swing him slightly. He held the rough rope between his two small hands as he watched his classmates leave with their mothers. Tonight was the Mother Son dance. His classmates were just young enough to be slightly embarrassed about dancing with their mothers, but not quite old enough to be mortified.

The lonely boy on the swing, however, would have given anything to go to this dance with his mother this night. He saw his rival, Sasuke, leave with his mother, smiling brightly. He ran ahead of her, tugging on her arm and pointing at a nearby ice cream stand, open just for the night, because of the dance. His mother laughed and bought them both an ice cream before leaving with her son.

Naruto sighed a second time and slipped off his swing, leaving down the shadowy path that was just right for kids his size but too small for adults. Leaves brushed his shoulders, giving no comfort. He pretended that they were the fingers of his mom, ushering along the trail. He couldn't bring himself to smile at the thought.

He emerged next to a ninja training ground. It was technically against the rules for him to be there until he graduated, but no one seemed to care. And no one saw him. Usually. Tonight though, he seemed graced with exceptionally bad luck.

A bare foot was planted on his chest and pushed him over. He landed on his butt and looked up at his attacker, making an angry face at her. The woman just laughed at him.

"You're not supposed to be here, little dumpling." The woman was short, with long bare legs. At mid-thigh, she wore a fish net undergarment covered mostly by a brown miniskirt. Her torso was obscured by a tan undershirt covered by fishnet. Over it all she wore a tan trench coat with a deep red interior. She had deep purple hair wrapped in a spiky bun.

The glint of the kunai she was spinning around her finger reflected off the metal plate marking her as a ninja in the late afternoon light.

"So!" Naruto wasn't going to take her crap, even if she _was_ a ninja! "No one cares about me anyway, so why should I care about their stupid rules?!"

"Hah!" She threw the kunai down, where it sank into the ground. Instead, she took out two sticks of dango. She popped one into her mouth but offered the other to him. "I like you, kid."

Naruto warily accepted the food, expecting a trick. When none came, he perked up. This was good! "Ne, why are you being nice to me…miss?"

"Miss?" She threw back her head and laughed. "Man, look at the outcast being more polite than all the self-righteous people who hate him."

Immediately Naruto looked down again. She _did_ think he was an outcast. A loser. She interrupted him by forcing him to look at her by tilting his chin up.

"Don't look so fucking sad, kid." She had bent down to help him up, and once done she stood to her full height, hair moving in the slight wind. "I'm an outcast too."

"B-but you're a super awesome ninja!" Naruto exclaimed, nearly dropping the dango in excitement. "How can anyone hate you?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." She tossed her empty dango stick to the ground next to her and retrieved her kunai. "Why are you moping around today, midget?"

"I'm not a midget!" He quieted down considerably. "Tonight was the Mother Son dance at the Academy, but since I don't have a mom, I couldn't go."

The woman's eyes softened slightly. Taking a bite of her dango, she made a decision.

"I'm going to teach you some shit so you're not so pathetic."

"Like a sensei!"

"I'm not your sensei." She glared down at him. "I'm just taking pity on you."

"Fine, whatever." He held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!"

She laughed again. Naruto scowled at her. "Oh all right. I'm Anko. Not Anko-sensei or Anko-chan or Anko-sama, just Anko."

When Anko didn't take his hand, he dropped it to his side. "Well are you going to teach me cool ninja stuff or not!? Maybe a super-powerful fire technique!"

He jumped around her pretending to blow fire.

"No- Hey you little twerp get back here!" She turned and chased him down. Grabbing his collar, Anko made him face her. "No ninja techniques. I'm going to teach you to not be so lame. Focus!"

She tapped him on the forehead. "Ow!"

"And stop complaining!" She relented. "Come by tomorrow at the same time, but you can't wear orange. I hate that color."

"Hey I like orange!" He was indignant. "And besides, I don't have any other colored shirts!"

"Then you had better find one." She held up a finger to forestall his complaint. "Not up for discussion! If you're a good student maybe I'll teach you a ninja technique."

"Yay!" Naruto ran around with his arms out like an airplane. "Anko's going to teach me how to be a ninja!"

"I SAID MAYBE!" She raised a fist at him. "If you're not as annoying tomorrow MAYBE I'll THINK about teaching you SOMETHING!"

"Woohoo!" He ran off towards town. "I'm going to go find a shirt! Bye Anko-sensei!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SENSEI!" She roared after him, a tick mark in her brow. His laughter floated back to her. This was going to be an annoying couple days.

If only she knew.

* * *

Itachi frowned. He had been helping the little girl, now named Haruno Sakura, learn how to dance all week. Today is the last day they had to practice before the dance…but she was late. His frown deepened. She was never late before.

He had learned a lot about her, such as her name and how she had a crush on a boy named Sasuke (He had chuckled at that). She had answered all his questions. And she had always been five minutes early. Never late.

He checked the sun to gauge what time it was. _It's getting late…she should have been here by now. I wonder if something happened._

Itachi knew that she went to the same school as Sasuke. There was no point in sitting around. Maybe there was a directory or something. He decided to check to make sure that she got home alright. He rose and returned to his house.

The AnBu went into his little brother's room to find him, but saw nothing. "Sasuke!" He called.

"WHAT?!"

"Come here a moment."

"Why can't you come here?"

"This is important!"

"So come here!"

Itachi sighed. Annoying little brother. Then he got a devious smile. "I'll just go through your stuff then!"

Footsteps sounded as his little brother ran to him. "Whaaaaat?"

"I need an address of a classmate of yours."

"Why?"

"I want to speak to an older sibling of theirs."

"Okay." Sasuke dug in a drawer for a while and after a moment pulled out a handbook for the Konoha Ninja Academy. He handed it reverently to his brother. "Here, but be careful!"

Itachi was running a finger down the list of names and addresses when his brother interrupted him. "Who's address are you looking for?"

"Haru..Haruno Sakura. Here it is." He snapped the book shut, causing Sasuke to wince. Turning to leave he carelessly tossed the book over his shoulder. "Thanks."

Sasuke dove for the book and just barely rescued it from hitting the floor. "Wait, did you say Sakura? Like with pink hair?"

"Yes," Itachi paused, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's in my class." Sasuke was carefully replacing the hallowed book back into his drawer.

"Was she there today?"

"Yeah."

"Did she say she was going anywhere after school?"

His little brother scoffed. "I dunno, I don't really talk to her."

"Then you're of no help." Itachi turned to leave again.

"Wait! Sakura doesn't have any older brothers or sisters!"

"You catch on quickly." Itachi vanished from the doorstep, leaving a confused and exasperated little brother behind him.

Arriving at Sakura's home, Itachi stood on the doorstep. He stood there, unmoving, for several minutes, deciding what to say and even if he wanted to enquire. He sighed. And knocked.

A woman in a bright green sweatshirt with long pink hair and teal eyes greeted him after a moment, sweating and dabbing the back of her neck with a hand towel. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm an assistant teacher." Itachi immediately decided to lie to this woman. "We've had a few kids stay after school this week to help decorate for the dance tomorrow and Haruno Sakura was one of them. I'm just making sure she made it home safely since I didn't see her after school today."

The woman smiled in understanding. "Oh, that's nice, I didn't know she was doing that. What a shame…well she's fine, thank you."

The woman attempted to close the door, but with the quickness befitting a special operator, Itachi curled his foot around the bottom of the door.

"Wait." He commanded, stopping her. "What do you mean by 'what a shame.'"?

The woman, annoyed, explained, "Yes, she's been so excited about this dance but her father can't take her."

She tried to close the door again, but Itachi didn't relent. "Wait."

"Yes?!"

"Why?"

"He's going on a business trip early tomorrow. And so am I, so if you don't mind." She took advantage of his inattention to wrench the door from his foot and slam it shut.

"Thank you for your time," Itachi told the door, and turned to leave.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his teacher, not even remotely interested in the lecture he was receiving. A little paint in the bathrooms, like it hurt anything. Instead, he watched out the window at the students leaving. He could hear them talking because it was slightly open.

Oddly, Sasuke's older brother was there. He was dressed in a dark suit with a charcoal grey undershirt and a deep red tie. Naruto heard his classmate outside.

"Brother!" What are you doing here?"

Itachi looked at him, bored. "Standing."

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"I felt like it."

"Why? It's really hot outside!"

"I felt like it."

"Are you taking me home or something?"

"You can get there yourself, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Go then.

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm helping with the dance."

"Why?"

"Missions have been slow."

"Oh, it's a mission." Sasuke nodded to himself. He understood missions. "Good luck then."

"Thanks."

Naruto watched his rival leave and his brother turn to watch him go. He watched his crush, Sakura go up to Itachi and start talking to him!

"Hey sir, why are you at my school and why are you wearing a suit?

"Sakura." The prodigy acknowledged her presence. "I'm taking you to the dance in an hour."

"…?" She just looked questioningly up at him.

"I heard your dad couldn't take you."

"Oh yeah." She looked away sadly. "He's on a business trip."

"Well why waste all our hard work."

Naruto had never seen Itachi talk to anyone, let alone one of his classmates. He adopted a puzzled look, which caused Iruka to look out to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, I wonder what Uchiha Itachi is doing here. And in a suit!"

Sakura's voice came through the window. "I don't think you can take me."

"Of course I can."

"They won't let you!"

"They won't dare stop me." Itachi stood at his full height. "Come, I'll walk you home."

_Later that day_

"Anko-sensei," Naruto asked, pleadingly, "Why are you cutting my hair?"

"I'm not your sensei, twerp." She snipped an errant blond lock out of the way of his eyes. "And because you look ridiculous."

"I like my hair though." He fiddled with the grass in front of him. He was sitting cross legged with Anko kneeling behind him, cutting his hair with a pair of scissors. "It's bright, like the Yondaime's."

"Well you're not the Yondaime." She sat back, satisfied. "There, all finished."

"Whew!" He stood and brushed his hands through his hair, disappointed at the lack of hair. "Aw man, I hardly have any left!"

"Stop complaining!" She raised a fist at him. "You have plenty of hair and now you don't look like a hobo!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and ran when she lunged after him. He dodged her, laughing all the while.

"Ne, Anko-sensei, what are you going to teach me today?"

"Nothing." She paused at his sad face. "I have a mission tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, twerp." She shoved him lightly. "I'll teach you something super-cool when I get back."

"Yay!"

"QUIET!"

"…yaaay…"

"Much better." She raised a finger. "New rule: No Yelling."

"Whhaaaaaat?!"

"That makes two." Anko patted on the head before standing. "One: No Orange. Two: No Yelling."

"Aw man. I love yelling."

"I noticed." She started to leave. "Goodbye, twerp. See you in a week."

"Bye, Anko-chan!"

* * *

**As you've noticed, the chapters will be significantly shorter than I usually write. Please let me know what you think, as love stories and this style of writing is not native to me. Any comments or criticisms will be much appreciated. Cheers.**

**FS**


	2. Now I Find Thy Saw of Might

**A long time ago I posted a similar story, but subsequently deleted it. The person who inspired my hand has since then transcribed their artwork onto this website. I was unaware of this, and found out only after my first chapter was posted. So there is a incredibly similar one shot around somewhere. Just an FYI.  
**

**The next chapter of Throwing Shadows should be out sometime in the next few days.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Now I Find Thy Saw of Might_

The days were always brisk this time of year. Wearing a black sweater with a red swirl and a scarf wrapped around his neck to ward off the cold, Naruto trudged forlornly down the avenue, completely unaware of his approaching class mates. The streets around him were abuzz with life, happiness, and festivities. Today there was a festival to commemorate the death of the Kyuubi. This was never a time of celebration for Naruto however, who was too detached to notice the two girls before it was too late.

"Hey, watch it!"

"What a jerk."

He continued on his way, not even hearing the two girls that he had bumped into.

"Wait, isn't that Naruto?" A pink haired girl asked, "Why isn't he all hyper like always?"

Her blond friend, Ino, scoffed. "He's always like this in October. I think his birthday is this month. He's probably just moping because no one remembered. He's a loser anyway."

Sakura nodded slowly, watching his back as he walked away from them. He had been too far for Ino's words to carry to him, but she winced as if they had. She knew what it was like to be forgotten. Her parents frequently went out of time, and more than once it had been on her birthday. She frowned.

Belatedly, she realized Ino was trying to get her to walk with her, but she muttered some excuse and took off running, knowing just who to talk to in a situation like this. She darted down back alleyways and streets until she waved at two dark-haired guards to the Uchiha Compound, giggling as they called after her.

She knew they wouldn't come in after her, because at this point they knew she was coming to see Itachi. She did it relatively often, but they always told her to stop, and she always ignored them. She found the reclusive man in his room, lying on his back in bed. He was staring at the ceiling when she walked in, but as she closed the sliding door behind her, his eyes slid over to her.

"Hello Itachi-san!"

"Hello, Sakura." He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "There's something on your mind."

"Yeah…" She looked away, suddenly shy. "Do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"

Itachi regarded her silently for a few moments, and then replied, "Yes."

"His birthday is today, right?"

After a brief hesitation, Itachi answered again with the same word: "Yes."

"What should I get him?"

Her mind spun around different gift ideas. A paper fan, perhaps, or a bag of candy from a festival stand. Perhaps a new set of kunai or a cake! She was so caught up in her contemplation that she almost didn't hear Itachi ask, "Sakura, why are you buying Uzumaki Naruto a birthday present?"

Sakura blinked at him. "He's…lonely."

"…Okay." The AnBu stood, and motioned for her to follow as he exited his room. "Let's go buy Naruto a gift."

* * *

Anko-sensei was on a mission. He sighed. Of all the rotten luck, why did she have to be away today of all days? His birthday. The day when the glares were the hardest and the muttered words were the cruelest. No children would get to play with him today, not even the ninja children. Oh, their parents may not be as cruel to him as the others, but today even they would keep their children from speaking to him.

He knew it was because they were afraid that their kids would pick up some of the mean looks that people sent him. Oh, Naruto may not be top of his class at the Academy, but he knew. If they hung out with him _today_, during the _festival_, they would be associated with him. And people would start to talk. Reputations would be ruined. No one could show the pariah any attention today. It was far too dangerous.

And even if their parents did allow them near him, his social status alone would warn them away. What kid would talk to him, the _loser_? Even if it was his birthday. Today just meant that he was even more pathetic than they thought, because even today he couldn't muster up a single friend. He sighed again, and pulled his scarf a little tighter against the cold.

The only reason he wasn't home would be because if he were, he'd be harassed. Oh, they may not do anything too crazy, but they would bang on his door and egg the outside of the apartment. Their loud, drunk voices would be around all day, coming through his door and wafting up on the air to his window. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with all day.

Naruto idly made his way towards the Hokage monument. It was his rock, quite literally. On the head of the Fourth Hokage, the most loved ninja in Konoha history, he found peace. He frequently would sit atop the head of the dead Hokage and wish they were more alike. He wondered about the Fourth's time in the Academy. He had friends, certainly. Probably had everyone swooning over him, like all the girls this year fell at Sasuke's feet.

_Sasuke_. His chosen rival. Sasuke has everything Naruto wanted. A loving family. Adoring fans. He was good looking and acted so _cool_. He was top of the class in weapons and hand-to-hand. It was because of his _family_ that he was so strong. His brother taught him. His father mentored him. His mother cleaned his wounds.

_I'll never have that,_ Naruto thought sullenly, _I'll never be accepted._

The sun was sinking low on the horizon when he got up from the Hokage's head and stretched. Fireworks would be starting soon, but he wanted to get something to eat while he watched them. He couldn't go to Ichiraku's or he'd hurt them. Not today. Today if he were to go, people would notice. They'd notice and they would judge the old man. The kind old man that always helped Naruto.

He asked several merchant stands if he could buy something to eat; but he asked the temporary ones. The ones that would be gone after the festival. All chased him away with harsh words and rude gestures. Giving up, he started making his way back to the monument when he was interrupted.

"_There_ you are!" He turned to his one of his classmates hurrying towards him, clutching something in her hand. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"W-what?" Naruto looked at her queerly. Why would she have been looking for him…?

"It's your birthday, right?" Only at the sound of his voice did Naruto notice the tall man standing behind the pink haired girl. _Sakura_, he recalled.

The man had black hair, which was tied at the back of his head. He had dark lines on his face, and deep black eyes. He was wearing a black coat with a high collar, and baggy black pants. The Uchiha insignia was embroidered on the high of his left pant leg. A shiny metal rectangle designated him as a ninja.

"Y-yeah." Naruto took a step back. This could only mean bad news. He looked around for a way out. There was an alleyway to his left, and right as he was about to take off, Itachi spoke again.

"Don't."

Naruto almost did. But when he caught the man's look, he looked down and accepted his fate. He looked at the proffered item that Sakura was trying to hand him.

"What's this?" He reached out tentatively to take it, only for the girl to shove it into his hands.

"It's your present, stupid!" She hugged him, causing his eyes to go wide and making him stagger back several steps. "Happy Birthday!"

"I – what?" He looked at the man again who was watching intently. "I mean, thank you."

Sakura separated from him and stepped back towards Itachi, who put his hand on her back. They turned to go. Naruto watched them leave, confusion written all over his face. He looked down at the package in his hand. It was wrapped in red-and black paper, and tied with a golden ribbon. Unable to wait, he ripped it open and found a large bag of candy inside.

His eyes as round as saucers, he popped one of the chocolates into his mouth and almost burst into tears. They were _amazing._

"Th-thank you…" He whispered, starting at the two retreating figures. The tall man turned his head back towards Naruto for a split second and nods as if he heard him, but that was impossible. Eyes brimming with tears, Naruto took off at a run towards the Hokage monument. From the head of the Fourth Hokage, he watched the fireworks start to go off.

They started small, which little fountains of sparks and the occasional rocket, but soon they were launching large bursts of light into the sky. The explosions painted the roofs of the village with color, and boomed across the village. Naruto savored his chocolates and happily watched as an orange and blue starburst appeared in the night sky, a second before the noise reached him.

He grinned a chocolately smile, and thought to himself, _This is the best birthday ever!_

* * *

Anko scowled at the blood hit her face. Today was Naruto's birthday, and she was stuck on this _stupid_ mission. She ducked under another bandit's axe and introduced his face to her kunai. Spinning around, she surveyed her handiwork. Bandit camp? Handled. There were only a few hours until midnight left. If she wanted to be back in time to wish that brat a happy birthday, she'd better hurry.

The purple haired reject ducked into their leader's tent and quickly found what she was looking for. She flipped open the lid, just to be sure. Inside, nestled among velvet, were sixteen highly polished headbands, each attached to a blue cloth, and each engraved with the Konoha insignia deep in the metal.

They were the headbands for the graduating class this year, shipped from the best metal worker in Fire Country, but the shipment was intercepted by bandits. So he Hokage had offered three times the typical C-rank mission payment, and assigned it to Anko. Gritting her teeth when she realized she was wasting time staring at them, she closed the lid and put the small box into her backpack. Cinching the straps flush with her body, she took off, intent on reaching Konoha before midnight.

Hopefully the boy wasn't asleep, but if he was she'd just pour water on him to wake him up. The idea put a smirk on her lips. Naruto was one of her only bright points in life. Her sensei had fled Konoha, turning traitor, but she had _followed_. Only one of them had come back. Only Anko had come back.

The black mark on her neck would serve as a life-long reminder of the mistake she made. Of the misplaced infatuation, on a _traitor_. The black mark that even the legendary Toad Sannin couldn't remove. What a foolish girl she was, to think that she could play among such powerful icons in the Shinobi world. Anko spat on the ground as she flew through the branches.

It was some time later when she made it into the village. Since she had only fourteen minutes before midnight, she made straight for Naruto's apartment. He was not inside. As fireworks went off around her, she recalled an old conversation they had had together.

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Anko-sensei," Naruto was pressing two fingers together and looking at her, "do you want to see my special place?"_

"_I'm not your sensei." Anko absently kicked a clod of dirt. "But since I don't have anything better to do, why not?"_

"_Yay!" Naruto jumped with both arms in the air. "Follow me!"_

_He led her through Konoha's darkening streets towards the edge of the village. As they reached the side of the mountain Konoha was built adjacent to, he pointed upwards. "Riiiiight there!"_

"_Your special place is the Fourth Hokage's nose?" _

"_No! On his head!" Naruto set off at a breakneck pace towards a pathway that curved around and upwards towards the heads. Once they arrived, he promptly plopped on his ass and gestured towards the world around them. The view really was breathtaking. "Whenever I feel really bad or mad I come up here. It helps me remember that the village and the people are two different things, you know?"_

_Anko was taken aback. That was some pretty sage advice to come from a kid, after all. "That's actually…"_

"_Besides, I can throw rocks at them from up here!" The boy scooped up an errant stone from farther back along the head and heaved it towards the village. His aim was uncanny, and a man stumbled as it hit him in the back. Naruto dropped to his stomach to hide, leaving only Anko visible. Her eyes almost shut as she realized what happened._

"_You're a little jerk." Anko picked up a stone and stood over Naruto, glowering with glowing red eyes and bared teeth. He shuddered, but instead of clobbering him with the stone, she launched it towards another man in the village, but instead of hitting him, it hit the cabbage he was holding. It dropped and the shopkeeper started gesturing. The man angrily paid for the ruined cabbage, and left in a huff. "This is pretty fun though."_

_They spent the rest of the afternoon atop the Fourth Hokage's head, enjoying the quiet day._

_End Flashback_

That's exactly where Anko found him; sitting in his usual spot and whooping at the fireworks. Next to him was a bag full of expensive candies from one of the best chocolatiers in the village. Where had he gotten those?

"Happy Birthday, you little runt." Anko kicked at him lightly.

"Anko-sensei!" Naruto spun and hugged her around the waist. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Oh get off me you brat!" She shoved him back lightly. "And I'm not your sensei!"

"Sure, sure." He held out a chocolate. "D'you want a candy? Sakura-chan gave them to me!"

"Sakura-chan?" She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly raised one pinky. "Who's Saaaaakura-chaaaaan?"

Naruto realized what he had done and stuttered, "N-no-one!"

"HAH!" Anko paraded around the stone hair of the Hokage with her pinky held high in the air, mocking the boy. He chased her around as she pranced across the platform, singing a nursery rhyme about him and Sakura kissing in the trees. They were both smiling.

Unknown to either of them, a piece of the mountain watched with two black eyes as they continued their antics.

* * *

**Writing shorter chapters is kind of nice. Let me know your thoughts.**

FS


	3. More Kin, Less Kind

**I kind of missed writing this story. It's more fun and a lot less work than the Cycle of Hatred series. Anyway, here you are.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_More Kin, Less Kind_

"Everyone has a crush on Sasuke."

Itachi blinked. "I see."

"Ino says that she wants to marry him."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"_You_ don't want to marry my little brother, do you?"

"No!" The girl waved her hands in disgust, "That would be weird!"

"Why would it be weird?" Itachi asked curiously, "He is attractive and shows talent for the ninja arts."

"Because he's your brother!" The way she said it made it seem obvious.

The Uchiha made a noncommittal noise and took in their surroundings. The two were at the training grounds within the Uchiha clan compound, the late afternoon light filtering through the trees.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Why did you want to come here?"

The girl looked down. "Everyone likes Sasuke because he's strong."

Itachi remained silent.

"We had a Taijutsu tournament today."

"I know."

"Sasuke won."

"I'm aware."

"I lost in the first round." Still looking at the ground, Sakura's voice gained an edge. "Everyone laughed at me."

"Who did you lose to?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi's eyebrow quirked up. "The boy you bought chocolates for two years ago?"

"You remember that?"

"I remember everything."

"Yeah, it was him." Sakura looked at him. "But Naruto's the dead last!"

"He beat you," Itachi pointed out, "So perhaps you're misjudging him."

"That's why everyone laughed." She looked down again. "Because I was beat by the biggest loser in the class."

"Beaten."

"What?"

"You were beaten, not beat."

"Whatever."

"Sakura." Itachi put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Y-yes."

"So do it."

"Itachi, will you make me stronger?"

"No."

"But why?!"

Itachi released her and sighed. "Sakura, the only person who can make you stronger is yourself. I will teach you how to make yourself stronger, but I cannot force you to make the effort."

"So I have to do it by myself but you'll help me?"

"I will teach you, but I will not hold your hand."

"So you'll be my sensei?"

"Yes."

"Hurray!" Sakura jumped into the air and threw her fists up in joy. "I have a sensei!"

"No yelling."

"What?"

"Shinobi do not yell." Itachi admonished her.

"Is that a rule?"

"So long as you are my student, you will not yell."

"Okay."

"Stand like I am." Itachi sank into a stance and watched her try to do the same. "Drop your hips lower."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now copy my movements."

Slowly, over the next hour, Itachi led her through the most basic katas of a Taijutsu style, and gave her instructions to continue practicing on her own. When the lesson was over, she was damp with sweat and breathing a little harder, but seemed none the worse for wear.

"We will practice as often as my mission tempo will allow." Itachi paused. "Taijutsu is the foundation for a ninja's strength. No matter what branch of the ninja arts you pursue when you are older, never neglect your Taijutsu."

"Yes, sensei."

"Go home, shower, and finish your homework."

"Yes sensei."

The small girl smiled at him and turned. She started walking away.

"Sakura."

She paused, and looked back at him. "Yes?"

"From now on, you will run or jog everywhere you go. If I catch you walking, I will throw a kunai at you."

"What?!"

Her hair moved as something whizzed by her, and she watched aghast as a lock of bright pink hair fell to the ground.

"No yelling."

She clamped her mouth shut, spun around and started running. Itachi smirked.

* * *

"How did you do, midget?"

"I am not a midget!"

"Just answer the question."

"I did great! I beat Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru!"

"You beat up two girls and a lazy boy who probably wasn't even trying?" Anko asked, dryly. "Bravo."

She clapped sarcastically for him.

"Hey!"

"Who did you lose against?"

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Oh?" Anko considered this. "What round was it?"

"It was the final round!"

"Well, you made it to the finals, at least. Even if you did have an easy match up."

"Did not!" Naruto raised a fist at her. "I had to fight one more person than Sasuke because Shikamaru was seeded!"

"Pfft, don't make excuses, runt." She made a scary face. "YOU HAVE LOST, AND DISAPPOINTED YOUR SENSEI!"

"HAH!" Instead of cowering like Anko expected, Naruto exclaimed at her and stuck out his tongue. "I knew you were my sensei!"

"As if!" Anko winked. "I was referring to Iruka."

"You were not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was," She threw a kunai at him, causing him to yelp and dive out of the way. "Too!"

Anko pounced on him, and sat on his chest, pinning his arms with her knees. She hawked up some saliva and made it ooze out of her mouth.

"No!" The boy struggled, throwing his face to the left and right to avoid the dangling line of spit. "No no no no no!"

The purple haired girl grinned while torturing him, laughing at his helplessness until without warning, the world spun and she found herself on her back, while Naruto extracted himself from her. Not a seasoned Chuunin for nothing, as soon as her spine touched the ground, Anko arched her back and jumped to her feet without missing a beat. Immediately she engaged the grinning boy, seeking to wipe the smug smile off his face.

Inwardly, she was impressed. She hadn't taught him that reversal and he had used it without any indicators that would have given him away. He certainly was full of surprises. When he told her about the tournament a week ago, they had practiced every day after class until the sun went down. Anko had turned down a mission for it, causing the old man to narrow his eyes in suspicion, as she had never turned down a mission before.

He learned quickly. Naruto, not the Hokage. He was quick, relatively strong, and he was great at improvisation. He lacked a good foundation, however. And so instead of teaching him tricks, Anko had simply gone back and fixed the mistakes in his style.

Anko grinned as she kicked at him, attempting to drive him back, but then the boy did something that surprised her for the second time. He caught her snap kick and forced it down. She used her momentum to strike him with both hands in his exposed chest, but he countered with what looked remarkably like practiced ease. He caught both wrists and hit her in the boob with his forehead. Immediately, her hands covered the panging area, and he let them go, but quickly hit her in the stomach. She doubled over, right into his rising knee. Naruto had to jump to make contact, but when he did, Anko's body arced backwards, and she fell onto the ground.

She blinked up at the sky. "Uchiha Combo: Rising Lion."

The woman rocked back onto her hands and twirled her feet around, catching the boy in the jaw. He stumbled to one side before she reversed directions and hit him on the other side of the face. He careened into the ground, where he spat out dirt.

"Where did you learn that?" Anko stood over him. She hooked a foot under his armpit and flipped him onto his back. She put the foot on his chest. "Who else has been teaching you?"

"N-no one!" He grabbed at her foot. "That's the combo Sasuke used to beat me in the tournament! Except he hit me in the throat and I can't reach yours."

"You learned it after watching it once?"

"He used it on me!" Naruto pouted. "How couldn't I learn it?"

Anko took her foot off his chest, and after a moment's hesitation, turned to leave.

"Oi! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going home."

"But we just got here!"

"We'll meet again tomorrow."

"But sensei!"

"I'm not your sensei!"

Anko left the indignant child behind, pondering this new development. Naruto had instinctively learned an intermediate level Uchiha hand-to-hand fighting technique, and executed it well enough that it had taken her by surprise. Granted, she had been going easy on him, and expected him to use the things that she had taught him…

She had underestimated him, that was obvious, but the fact remained that he was only an academy student. To be able to take a skill used against you just an hour or two previously and be able to take an enemy by surprise with it…that was instinct way above his level. Anko had to stop as the revelation hit her.

_Naruto…is a prodigy!_

* * *

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I've prepared you this scroll with the next level of katas."

"Why can't you just show me?"

"I'm going on a mission."

"Oh."

The Uchiha handed her the school, and then glanced around the training ground. In just a month, she had gotten much better. Sakura had worked hard, and was now competitive with the rest of the students in Taijutsu. With more work, she might even exceed them. Itachi sighed.

"Don't come to this training ground anymore."

"What?" The pink haired girl looked at him. "Why not?"

"It's only for the Uchiha."

"But you never minded before!"

"Now I do."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'm going home anyway."

As the girl started to run off, Itachi called out to her.

"Sakura."

"What?!" She spun on her heel in anger and fixed him with a glare. She was quite fierce, for one so young.

"Remember: never neglect your Taijutsu."

"I know that already!" She turned to go again.

"Sakura."

"What _now?!_"

"It's important to maintain a healthy diet. Don't stop eating like your friend Ino, it's bad for you."

"You told me that before!" For the third time, Sakura turned to leave.

"Sakura."

"What _is _it?!" This time, she didn't even turn around.

"Thank you."

"What's that supposed to mea-" When she turned to look at him, however, Itachi was gone. "The heck was that all about?

"'_What_ the heck was that all about.'" Sakura corrected herself. "Whatever, I'm leaving now! Goodbye Itachi-san!"

Itachi, however, didn't hear her.

* * *

"Sasuke still hasn't come back to class."

Anko remained silent. She was leaning against Naruto's refrigerator, having stopped by unexpectedly. The boy was bustling around the kitchen, making them instant ramen.

"Anyway, Sakura's acting pretty weird too." Naruto placed a pot of water on the stove and turned it on. "All quiet, not even talking to Ino at lunch."

"It's only to be expected, runt."

"I know." He looked down as the water slowly heated. "I just want things to be normal again."

The woman's face softened somewhat. In the three weeks since the massacre, Naruto had been subdued during their training sessions. He missed his rival, and he had caught on that something big was happening, even if he couldn't fully understand what had happened.

"Ne, Anko-sensei?"

"What?" She paused, "Also, I'm not your sensei."

"Whatever. Why are you dressed like that?"

Anko fingered the white mask at her hip, feeling strange in her new gear.

"I'm an ANBU now, Naruto."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" He took the boiling water off the stove and walked it to the table, where two cups of instant ramen were waiting. "Wait, is that why you haven't been around this last week?"

"Yes. It's why I'm visiting today, too."

Naruto poured the water into the cups carefully, and then placed chopsticks on the lid to keep the steam from escaping. Once finished, he turned to her.

"What do you mean? What does that have to do with you coming over now?"

"Oh, am I intruding? Because I can leave…" She started towards the door, but stopped when she heard Naruto's distressed calls. "I'm only joking."

After a moment of silence, Naruto prodded, "So…?"

"We lost a lot of ANBU to the massacre…so the Hokage is picking people to replace them." She sighed, and twirled one of her kunai around her finger. "At first I thought that's what it was about, but he's making a special team of people to go after our missing ninja."

"Wow…you mean like the Hunter-nin you told me about, from Kari?"

"Kiri," She corrected, "But yes, sort of like that. We'll be working in a four man cell to go after and retrieve specific targets. We're getting training directly from the Hokage."

"So cool!" Naruto offered her one of the cups of ramen and began eating his with gusto. Anko peeled the lid off hers and placed it on the counter next to her. She nodded with approval when she saw the boys eyes follow her motions and narrow when she left trash on his counter. It was one of the things she had been working with him on.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool, huh?" She slurped noodles out of her cup as Naruto went on a monologue.

"Training from the Third Hokage!" He put his half-finished cup down. "That's so badass! I'll bet he teaches you all kinds of kickass moves! Did you know that he's so powerful that they call him the God of Shinobi?! How sweet is that! He's also called the Professor, but that's not nearly as cool as the first one."

Naruto screwed up his face and started to eat his ramen again.

"I won't be able to see you for a while, Naruto."

Her tone caused the boy to stop and look up at her. His eyes narrowed again. "How long…?"

"Years."

"YEARS?!"

"I'll be back for your graduation, don't get all twisted up."

"But that's SO LONG from now!"

"Don't be dramatic, it's only three fucking years."

"That's forever!" Naruto looked almost frantic. "Who's going to train me? Who's going to hang out with me?!"

"Stop it!" Anko put her ramen down and knelt to his level. "Listen. You have friends at the Academy now. Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They'll hang out with you. You'll have to train on your own, though. Just remember what I taught you and practice hard."

The purple haired woman placed her hand on his cheek. "I believe in you, Naruto."

Not runt, not midget, not fucker, or little shit. But Naruto. He calmed, and then grinned at her.

"I'm going to be super-strong when you come back!"

Anko smiled. "I'm sure you will be."

"And when I see you again," His tone was serious, and so was his expression, "I'm totally going to kick your ass!"

The woman turned to go, satisfied that Naruto would be okay without her. She opened his door as the boy yelled after her:

"Hey! Why are you laughing?!"

* * *

**I would appreciate your feedback. Cheers!**

**FS**


	4. Stern Ambition

**You get two chapters today.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Stern Ambition_

"_I was the only one who didn't give you a present for becoming a Jounin…Kakashi."_

The Jounin's one good eye traced the etches in the stone. The forehead protector and fabric covered his other eye, together with his mouth and noise piece serving to obscure most of his face.

"_I couldn't figure out what to get you…but I just thought of something…"_

Hatake Kakashi's hands were in his pockets. It made him look casual, but what even those closest to him didn't know was that he hid them…because when they were bared, he could still see blood on them. Even years since the death of his friends.

"_Don't worry…it won't be anything useless…"_

Kakashi knelt and laid the single flower before the memorial stone, gleaming somewhat in the afternoon sun. There were a great many names on the stone, but Kakashi had eyes only for a precious few.

"_Regardless of what the village may think…you really are a great Jounin."_

The tall man turned to go, walking towards the Hokage Tower and by proxy, the Academy in no great hurry. His new students would be waiting, after all. What were they going to do, leave without being introduced to their sensei?

"_I'm going to die…but I will become your eye…so that you can show me the future."_

The future was waiting for them both in the classroom that he was supposed to already have been at. By now, his _peers_ will have collected their students and left, so he wouldn't have to deal with their annoying attempts at socialization. He preferred to be alone, after all.

_**BOOM!**__ The explosion rocked the surrounding area, dust obscuring the form of Kakashi, who now stood atop the mound of rocks that would soon serve as Obito's tomb. His hard eyes glared at the enemy below him._

"_Still alive? My…you're a stubborn one." _

_Kakashi, however, remained silent as death._

'_That kid…he's different than before.'_

What would his old team think of him becoming a Jounin-sensei? Obito would surely laugh. Rin would grin to herself but congratulate him. She was always so supportive. Even when…

Well, it's better not to think about that now. Now when he had a team to meet himself. It wouldn't do to show up all emotional.

"_Kakashi…protect Rin."_

"_Yeah."_

He paused for a moment, collecting himself and steeling himself before sliding open the door to the classroom. There, before him, sat his three students. Well, that's not entirely accurate. There were two of his students, sitting silently. The third was sprawled across the teacher's desk, asleep and even drooling slightly. When he opened the door, however, both of the sitting teens looked at him. He almost didn't notice the third crack an eye open to regard him.

"About time, jeez." The kid lying on the desk sat up and shook his head. "Some example you're setting for us."

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Well it's true!"

"Let's see…the first impression I have of you…" He made sure he had their attention before he continued, "I hate you.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Kakashi turned, and left the room. They had been surprisingly quiet, considering his tardiness. As he made his way to the roof, he analyzed them individually. The first, and closest, was the one with dark hair and dark clothes with the Uchiha clan crest emblazoned on the back. That one would have to be Sasuke.

The raven-haired boy had been sitting with his hands clasped in front of his face, indicating that he was separating himself subconsciously from the other two. Of the three of them, he had been the one who remained silent. A brooding sort of person, it seemed. Kakashi almost sighed. It seemed as if Uchiha Sasuke would be more work than he had hoped.

Secondly, there was the pink haired girl sitting behind and to the left of Sasuke. As he arrived, she had been looking out the window, chin rested on her palm. She had been the one to tell the third to shut up. It hadn't been said in a rude way, just in a general, annoyed fashion. She, like Sasuke, had seemed somewhat reserved. He supposed that he would find out more when he met them formally.

Which left the third boy: Uzumaki Naruto. Based upon his reputation for tricks and pranks, Kakashi had expected some sort of underhanded scheme for showing up late, but it appeared that Naruto had outgrown such things. That was good. It wouldn't do for him to have requested the boy only for him to be an annoying brat.

Summing up his _actual_ first impression of his team, Kakashi leaned against the rail and watched the three stop somewhat short of him and take positions sitting on the steps. Uchiha Sasuke had graduated at the top of his class, closely followed by Sakura. Naruto, on the other hand, excelled at all of the practical portions of the exam, but failed the written test miserably. Still, his perfect score on the Ninjutsu portion and his high Taijutsu score made up for his test. Normally, the failing grade would have outright failed him, considering you needed at least a five out of ten points on all portions in order to pass, but because Kakashi had requested him by name, the Hokage had granted an exception. Overall, he had the raw material for a great team.

"Hm…why don't you introduce yourselves?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you can make up for your abysmal first impression."

The girl scoffed. "And what are we supposed to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. What you like, I guess? What you hate…your dreams…what you do for fun…that sort of thing."

"Eh…" That was Naruto. "Maybe you should give us an example. You know, break the ice and shit."

"Naruto!" Sakura looked at him reproachfully. "Don't swear at a Jounin!"

The boy just rolled his eyes and looked expectantly at Kakashi.

"Me?" The silver haired man nodded. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like some things and dislike others…my dream…is private. And I have a few different hobbies."

His students looked at one another, nonplussed.

"Well? It's your turn." Kakashi indicated Naruto. "You first."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy played with his forehead protector as he spoke. "I like cooking, cup ramen, and being with my friends. I don't like waiting for my cup ramen _or_ Anko. One day I will be the Hokage, and then everyone will recognize who I am and respect me!"

_He grew up in an interesting way…_

"Yes. Next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like reading. My dream is to become a world-class Kunoichi, like Tsunade-sama. My hobbies…well mostly I just read and train."

"And what do you hate?"

"That's private." She tossed his own phrase back at him with narrowed eyes, as if challenging him to rebuke her.

_It could be worse, I guess._

"Last one."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike too many things to name, and I like just a few things. I don't have hobbies. My dream is more of an ambition, is to revive my clan…and kill a certain man."

Despite his dark tone, Kakashi's bored facial expression didn't change.

_Just as I thought…_

Both of the boy's teammates were looking at him. Sakura seemed pensive, but Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You're so dramatic."

Sasuke's eyes slid to him, but before he could say anything, Sakura cut across them both.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Her tone, this time, was full of real anger.

_Maybe I've misjudged her. She is pretty defensive over Sasuke, after all…could I really be stuck with a love-struck girl?_

Sasuke, however, seemed as surprised as Naruto was at the girl's outbreak. He stared at her in confusion, but quickly schooled his facial expressions and looked back at Kakashi.

"Tomorrow we have a training exercise."

The pink haired girl whipped her head back around to Kakashi.

"We've already had plenty of training at the Academy!" She raised a finger at him. "Why can't we go on a mission?"

"We have to do special training beforehand."

"What kind of training is that?" Naruto tilted his head curiously.

The silver haired ninja started to chuckle darkly. The deep rumbling in his chest shook his upper body.

"What's…so funny?" Naruto tilted his head in the other direction.

"Well…if I tell you, you'll be surprised!" Kakashi sobered, and spoke in a low voice. "Of the 27 graduates…only nine will be advanced to teams. Tomorrow we have a test. You can say that it's a difficult one, with a 66% chance of failure."

He grinned at their deadpan expressions.

"See? I told you that you'd be surprised!"

"What was the point of the final exam, then?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh that? It's just to determine who's qualified to become Genin. Anyway, tomorrow I'll decide whether you pass or fail at the training grounds. Gather all of your ninja equipment at meet at five AM!"

Determination fired in his students eyes. Sasuke clasped his hands together. Kakashi nodded and turned to go.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast." He paused. "You'll just puke."

* * *

"Not only did you fail to get any bells, you also didn't figure out the point of the test." Kakashi sat upon the back of Sasuke, with the latter's arm wrenched up behind his own back. "You think being a ninja is easy?

"Why do you think we broke you into groups to train?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, still straining against the ropes that bound him.

"You still don't get it."

"That's why we've been asking you!" Sakura sounded annoyed. She didn't take well to being told that she shouldn't be a ninja.

"Are you stupid?" Kakashi made a disgusted noise. "You can't even figure out why you're all in a group?"

Naruto's face lit up. "We're supposed to work together!"

"Obviously. It's too late to get it now, after it's over." He indicated the bells. "Maybe if you all came at once you might have gotten one."

"That doesn't make sense." Sakura pointed at them. "There are only two. One person would have to sacrifice himself for the other two."

"Of course. The test pits you against each other. We select those ninja who put the mission and their comrades before themselves. But all three of you were pathetic.

"Sakura! You yelled at Naruto for stepping in even though you were in danger. Naruto! You only attacked me on your own! And you!"

Kakashi ground Sasuke's face into the dirt. "You _assumed_ your teammates would only be a burden, and tried to do everything yourself. Your arrogance would only get us all killed.

"Those that think like individuals instead of a squad put everyone in danger. You must put your team before yourself."

The man stood and walked to the adjacent Memorial Stone.

"Look at the names on this stone. They're all heroes to the Hidden Leaf."

"Awesome! I want to be a hero just like them!" Naruto nodded.

"These are not normal heroes." Kakashi faced him. "These ninja were all killed defending their teams…and their village."

Naruto looked down.

"These is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved here as well." Kakashi turned. "I'll give you one more chance. But the battle will be much harder after lunch…but since Naruto failed, don't let him eat. If I catch someone feeding him…that person will fail."

The Jounin left.

* * *

"Team One, fail." The Hokage nodded. The Jounin Standby Lounge was dark in the dying sun, as the various Jounin grouped together to report the status of their teams.

"Team Two, fail."

This continued for a while; the Hokage taking notes while his ninja shuffled uncomfortably. They made small conversation amongst themselves, asking about how their teams did or bragging. Kakashi stood in the back, keeping to himself.

"Team Six, fail." Another note.

"Team Seven, pass."

The room went completely silent. Every single person in the room, including Iruka and the Hokage, was looking at him. He shrugged.

"Y-you passed a team?" Asuma seemed almost stunned. Then he clapped Kakashi on the back. "That's great news! But then you did have the Uchiha, so it's only to be expected."

"Actually," He started, and then noted with displeasure that everyone hung on his word, "Sasuke is the least remarkable one of the group."

They broke into whispers, and at this Kakashi scoffed. They were seriously like old women. Gossip mongers, the lot of them. He sighed and looked beseechingly at the Hokage. The old man smiled at him.

"And what about Team Eight?"

"They pass." Yuuhi Kurenai was a proud, but fresh Jounin. "They performed excellently."

"Team Ten also passed." Asuma grinned. "But then again, it's the Ino-Shika-Chou combo."

The remaining Jounin broke into jealous whispers. Kakashi ignored them.

"Thank you for your reports. You're dismissed." As they turned to go, the Hokage spoke up again. "Kakashi, could you stay a moment?"

He hung back as Asuma brushed past him.

"Good luck!"

Kakashi waited until they had all left before closing the door behind them. He turned to the Sandaime.

"Sir?"

"No need to be formal, Kakashi." The old man settled comfortably down on one of the crescent shaped couches and indicated that Kakashi should do the same. "Tell me…how is Naruto?"

* * *

Kakashi slammed against a tree with the force of his substitution. The 'remains' fell onto the ground between the two foreign ninja attacking his team. Instead of jumping directly back in, he jumped to a tree and watched his team. He would step in after he caught their reactions.

The two immediately charged Naruto, the bladed chain gauntlets spinning behind them. The blonde faced the threat, fear in his eyes, but raised a kunai regardless. He sank one leg back, but Sasuke was faster. He launched himself into the air, and pegged the chain into a tree, before landing atop the gauntlets and delivering a wicked kick to both ninja's faces. They grunted and detached the chain.

Immediately, one swung around for the bridge builder, and the other went again for Naruto. Kakashi bent his knees, ready to intercept, but as he went flying through the air, something unexpected happened. Naruto swung around, catching the attack in his own hand, hand in hand, fingers interlaced in the gauntlet. With his other hand, he struck the ninja in the throat, sending him reeling back into Kakashi, who caught him by the neck and changed direction for Sakura's attacker. He stopped partway there.

Sakura knelt in front of the enemy ninja, who was on his knees with both hands tacked to the ground with kunai. Savagely, she kicked the ninja in the face, causing the blades to rip out of his hands and sending him onto his back, where Kakashi stood over him. The Jounin's eyes widened.

"You three…" _Really are exceptional… _"Are idiots!"

He glared at Naruto, "What were you thinking?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I was defending myself!"

"By grabbing a poisoned gauntlet?"

Naruto looked like someone had stepped across his grave. "P-poisoned?"

"Here, let me see." He grabbed the boys wrist and looked at the cuts between his fingers and the back of his hand. They were bleeding, but more interesting was the clear liquid that had leaked down. Naruto's body had rejected the poison.

_And his wound…it's already healing…_

"Am I going to be okay?" Naruto poked Kakashi in the forehead protector. "Hey, why do you look so serious?!"

"You'll be fine, Naruto."

Kakashi began to wrap the wound.

* * *

Kakashi of the Sharingan watched as Zabuza's water clone advanced upon his helpless Genin. He yelled at them to run, to escape. None of his students listened to him. He watched as the clone swung his giant blade through Naruto, who turned out to be nothing but a flimsy illusion. As the giant blade caught in the dirt, the real Naruto, followed closely by Sasuke, ran up the blade and slashed at the clone with their kunai. It fell with a splash of water.

"My, you have some skilled kids over there, don't you Kakashi?" The missing ninja chuckled deep in his throat. "They really are worth killing."

_The first team I ever take…and they're going to die at the hands of this missing ninja because I was stupid!_

And then the fireball blew from Sasuke's mouth, aiming directly at Zabuza. The man made several signs with his free hand, and a wall of water rose to defend him. He blocked the accompanying kunai, but just as the fireball was about to hit the wall of water, a figure erupted from within the blaze. Eyes hard, Naruto burst through the water.

Zabuza twisted to avoid him, but as he moved, one of the kunai in Naruto's hands leapt from the boy's fingers and stabbed into his wrist. He grunted as the technique holding Kakashi released. Naruto crashed into the water as the elite Jounin began their battle in earnest.

Kakashi glanced at him with wide eyes before focusing on Zabuza. A single word went through his mind as kunai and great sword clashed.

_Prodigy!_

* * *

"He tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra on the bridge, but regained control."

"I understand, Kakashi." The Hokage sighed heavily. "Is this something you're sure you can handle?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"One of the members of the Special Retrieval Squad is returning soon to proctor the Chuunin exams."

Kakashi remained silent.

"If your team is as exceptional as you say, I will assign you to C-ranked missions from now until the exams, so they might be ready when the time comes."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi tilted his head. "You mean for Sasuke to be a centerpiece in these exams, don't you?"

"A lot of foreign dignitaries are excited to see him fight, and the other Kage's are eager to test their Genin against him."

"Bring up Naruto and Sakura as well."

"Mm?"

"Sasuke only recently outstripped them by awakening the Sharingan. I'm confident that one of my students will win the tournament. I don't know if it will be Sasuke, however."

"Naruto."

"Maybe." Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe Sakura, too. Don't count any of them out. They're all dedicated, and they're all very talented."

"You want to be the star team," The Hokage asked, "That is what you're suggesting, right?"

"Sasuke doesn't carry his teammates. I believe we're the best team Konoha has."

"Then I will trust your judgement." The Hokage stood. "Team Seven will be advertised as a team of prodigies, under the tutelage of the famous Sharingan no Kakashi."

"I'll prepare them."

* * *

**Well, that should prove interesting, no? **

**I appreciate your feedback. **

**FS**


	5. Tiger Footed Rage

**So much angst.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Tiger Footed Rage_

The distinctive sound of hand slapping face echoed around the clearing, shattering the peaceful silence. The birds stopped chirping, and the trees themselves seemed to hush as the gentle suing of the breeze lulled. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, although hidden behind the thick forest it may as well have been on the other side of the world. Only the damp grey light of the morning illuminated the two ninja sitting across from one another.

The taller of the two wore the standard uniform of Konoha Jounin, but the man's flak jacket was folded neatly under a nearby tree. His forehead protector was bound to a bandana of the same color as his uniform, covering the top part of his head, but not preventing the somewhat unkempt brown hair from poking down to frame his face. A tuft of the hair hung between his eyes, which were ringed with dark circles. He looked very tired.

Across from him, Sakura sat with her legs folded under her. It was recognizably an uncomfortable position, as she fidgeted slightly. Her knees were about a fist's width apart, and her hands were held in a soft circle in her lap. Her back was straight, but she stared at the ground in front of her, attempting to clear her mind.

Without warning, the taller ninja slapped her again across the face, not bothering with subtlety or tricks. It wasn't aimed to break bone, just to sting. He did it dispassionately, as if he were idly throwing a rock into the ocean, or yawning. Sakura visibly stiffened for an instant, but closed her eyes and breathed through her mouth to calm herself. Faster than the first time, giving her no time to compose herself, the Jounin slapped her again.

The breath hissed through her teeth as she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. His face betrayed no emotion, and if her imminent outbreak worried him, he didn't let it show. Instead, he simple stood. The man turned to walk away without acknowledging her in any way. Sakura growled.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Sakura stood, anger in her eyes. "You're supposed to be teaching me!"

The man paused for a brief moment, but then continued with his slow, unconcerned gait.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you while Naruto and Sasuke get to learn from Kakashi-sensei!"

This time, the man didn't pause, simply bent to pick up his flak jacket and continued. He disappeared into the forest behind a tree, and Sakura's awareness of him faded.

She made a frustrated noise and punched the ground. Three days. Three days they had done this. Her teacher, this _Gekkou Hayate_, had met her in the clearing, instructed her to sit upon her knees, and control her breathing. Then he would interrupt her as often as he cared to by slapping her. This would always come right as she began to achieve the level of calm that came with meditation. She would be jolted from her mind with a stinging cheek while he stared at her with that maddening passivity. When he got bored doing this, he would get up and leave without a word. In fact, since that first day when he told her his name and instructed her to sit, he hadn't said a word.

He was the worst teacher she had ever had the misfortune to learn from. If you could call whatever this was learning.

* * *

"This is impossible!" Naruto exclaimed, falling flat on his ass for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last hour. "Kakashi-sensei is just making fun of us."

Sasuke remained silent, but a gritting of teeth and a rising of his lip showed that he agreed with his teammate.

"You both have so little faith in your teacher." The Jounin in question startled them both from a branch high above them. "This is advanced chakra control combined with shape manipulation. Don't expect to get it right away."

"But it's been three days!" The blond boy whined, rubbing his sore chin. "And all we've done is fall on our butts!"

"That's because each of you are trying very hard."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi indicated the Uchiha, "What was the direction on this training?"

After glaring at his teacher for a short moment, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak: "We're to focus and extend chakra from our hands between us, meet in the middle, and fall backwards using the 'line' of chakra to support us."

"We. Our. Us." The silver haired man raised a finger. "Not Naruto and I. We. Not Naruto's chakra and my chakra. Our. Not support myself and Naruto. Us."

Naruto screwed up his face. "I don't get it."

"That's because you're an idiot." Kakashi jumped down to land between the boys. "And here, I come to realize that you are not ready for this training."

"WHAT?!" The boy leapt to his feet and shook a fist at Kakashi. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said. Be quiet, Naruto." The man was stern, and Naruto quelled under his tone. "You think like an idiot boy, running headfirst into problems. You trust in your talent and your instincts to overpower everything you come across. You behave stupidly. Shinobi are subtle. Not brash. Shinobi are silent, not loud."

Naruto looked at the ground at the scolding he was receiving. "Every single time you say you don't understand, Naruto, you are locking a door in your mind. If you don't get it, it's your responsibility to learn. It is _not_ my responsibility to teach a thick student. It _is_ your responsibility to be a clever student."

Kakashi stared down at the boy with all the sharp rebuke of an angry parent. "Go. Do not return until you are clever."

Naruto gaped at his teacher in astonishment. He was being sent away by his own sensei? "But sensei, I-"

"Go!" Kakashi almost never yelled, but his voice was as sharp as daggers nonetheless, "I do not have the time or the inclination to teach the witless!"

Knowing when his teacher was being deadly serious, Naruto went.

* * *

It was late in the day. Sakura had been training on her own since being left by Hayate, strengthening her arms and core, before running around the village twice. Sweating, but glad for the late afternoon head, Sakura stopped at a small stand being set up for children leaving the playground selling ice cream. She smiled and treated herself to a small cone before looking fondly at the public playground. This wasn't the grounds attached to the Academy, this was the public park where children played on days off. Behind the park was an open field where people might chase each other or lovers may have picnics. Instead of any of this, however, she saw her teacher.

He was standing unmoving, in a neutral position. The only sign that he wasn't simply bored was the hand lightly touching a sword at his waist, and the hard eyes with which he stared at the woman standing nearby him.

She was relatively tall, with long purple hair that nearly reached her beltline. Dressed in the distinctive ANBU gear, she also had a hand on her sword, although hers was sheathed at her shoulder. Both ninja were motionless, but not tense. The only tension was in the air between them, and it was almost a tangible thing. They both looked calm, but anyone watching could feel the danger in the air. Both seemed to be waiting…deciding on which would move first.

In the end, the woman moved like a leaping cat, blade swiping through where Hayate had been standing. The man, however, had bent impossibly low and twisted, sword leaping from its sheath on his hip and gouging both her blade and her armor. He continued to twist as she landed, sliding his blade back into its sheath without looking. Hayate extended one leg back and turned his body slightly. One hand rested below his blade, on the black sheath itself, while the other was placed neutrally below the guard. He wasn't gripping the handle, but his hand was open, ready.

It proved to be a wise choice, because as soon as she landed, his partner came again, this time slashing horizontally, about the height of his stomach. Hayate's form flickered, and suddenly he was standing behind the woman, still facing the same direction, but now his sword was held high out in front of him, blade pointed at an angle towards the sky. Both hands were on the handle. He stayed in this pose as the woman's body erupted into smoke, before straightening, sheathing his sword, and bending to kiss the ground. When his lips met the earth, he also burst into smoke.

"Iaijutsu is cheating." The voice was coming from above and behind Sakura, from a roof. She turned, but the speaker was obscured by an overhang. She recognized the voice of her supposed teacher in reply.

"Am I not to draw my sword?"

"Don't be clever." The woman's voice was wistful. "Someday I'll be as fast as you."

"You're impatient." His voice had little emotion. "It's easy to defend. Difficult to attack."

"'Sword is shield, not sword," she replied, obviously repeating something long drilled into her, "Yeah I know."

"You know but do not do."

"Better to know and not do than do and not know." She countered immediately.

The conversation had a friendly air to it. It seemed more like playful banter than teaching. Clearly these two were friends. Then a noise and a delighted giggle made Sakura decidedly uncomfortable. Not just friends, then.

Sakura fled.

* * *

Naruto stared at the noodles in front of him, cooling slowly. That is to say, both Naruto and the noodles were slowly cooling. The noodles of course were just cooling in the traditional sense, losing their heat as they sat in the relative cold temperature of the outside air, but Naruto was cooling in a more emotional sense of the word. He was angry. How could Kakashi send him away like that? For not getting some vague explanation of some technique he wouldn't use in combat anyway…

He let a breath out and dropped four coins on the counter; a gold coin with a five hundred mark, and three silver coins marked with one hundred each. They rang on the counter as he left, ignoring the confused stares from Ayame and her father. He shoved both hands into the pockets of his dark cargo pants while he walked, shrugging his shoulders and looking at the ground.

Small wonder then, when he bumped into someone when he turned a corner, as he was not really watching where he was going.

"Hey, watch it!"

Something stirred inside him, and he looked up at the owner of the familiar voice.

"Oh, sorry Sakura."

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Slouched as he was, Naruto wasn't much taller than Sakura, and he seemed even shorter than he was because of the way he was standing. He shifted his eyes and looked down slightly, not in the mood to meet her invariably challenging gaze. Sakura always had this stupid mentality that she had to win every little thing. Every conversation was a contest; every meeting of the eyes was an attempt at intimidation. It was annoying.

Deciding that there wasn't anything to be gained by standing around, Naruto turned to go. Sakura spoke, her voice halting him.

"Hey."

It was so surprisingly gentle that Naruto jerked to a halt, not quite sure he had heard correctly. He looked to the left and right, deciding whether he should continue walking or to turn around and face her. He didn't want to be rude…but he also didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Not right now."

He could almost _feel_ her eyes narrowing behind him, and instantly realized that it had been a mistake. Sakura hated being told no. She hated everything about being ordered around, and even talked back to Kakashi at times. This she didn't get away with, and ended up having to do a lot of running and pushups as penance, but the fact remained.

"Naruto." This time her voice was firm. "Turn around."

This time, all at once Naruto understood her annoyance at being ordered around. The command grated against his very being. He set his jaw and started walking.

"I said not now."

Sakura was somehow in front of him. She shoved him hard in the chest and raised one hand, pointing at him angrily. "You and Sasuke can go off gallivanting with sensei thinking you're all shit hot because you have a chakra trick and Sasuke has his precious eyes, and you all can laugh together about the stupid teacher you stuck _me_ with, but you will_ not_ ignore me!"

Naruto recovered almost immediately, and felt the familiar burn of anger in his chest. "I wasn't ignoring you, I told you not now! I don't want to deal with your constant fighting personality! I'm sick to death of it! So why don't you go do some more pushups or something!"

The last wasn't really a question. But Naruto wasn't done, either.

"And I am _not_ off gallivanting with Kakashi! I was sent away because I didn't understand some stupid pointless training that won't help me in any way. I thought we were going to learn techniques, not play tug of rope with each other!"

The girl blinked. "Constant fighting personality?"

"You and him both are so fucking dark and depressing." He jabbed at her with one finger, brushing hers aside. "It's like you don't even have emotions!"

"Having control of ourselves and having no emotions are two different things, stupid!"

"DON'T!" Naruto yelled, "CALL ME STUPID!"

Sakura was good. She was undoubtedly the top Kunoichi of their age group. But for all that, she was not on the same level as Naruto. As much as their teacher might like to pretend that his students were equal, that simply wasn't the case. Both of the boys were prodigies, with powerful Shinobi pedigree behind them. Sakura worked hard, it was true, but she didn't have a bloodline limit or a demon sealed within her. All she had was the skill she had worked so hard for. Still, she wasn't quick enough to block the fist Naruto had put directly into the center of her chest.

It was like being hit by a sledgehammer. Even with the near-perfect balance and foot placement engrained in her through years of training, she staggered backwards and sucked in air to try to replace the breath that had been knocked out of her. Rage lit inside of her and she closed the gap between them and threw her own punch.

Naruto had surprised himself by hitting her, and was even more surprised when she recovered so quickly and hit him back. He also staggered to one side, but recovered without missing a beat, and their fight started in earnest. Naruto's form was smooth and controlled. The practice and foundation he had formed in his Academy days proving their worth now as he easily held Sakura's weaker blows at bay. For every two hits he blocked or dodged, he laid one at her, not caring what he hit. Naruto knew what it was like to be hit with the powerful strikes he threw, and so when she started favoring her left arm after blocking a particularly vicious strike, he wasn't surprised. Instead, he capitalized on her slight hesitation, and knocked her feet out from under her, sending her sprawling.

Sakura exploded into a twirling motion as soon as she hit the ground, clipping his ankle and sending him to one knee. The other heel clipped the side of his head and he fell to the side, clearly dazed. She rose, coming to stand over him, but as she did, Naruto lashed out with a foot, tagging the inside of her knee hard enough to send her into a stumble.

Now Naruto rose, and approached. But where she had assumed he had been dazed, he made no such mistake. He lazily blocked her attempts to keep him at bay, and eventually came to grab her by the jaw, forcing her to stand. She broke his grip and punched him hard in the chest. It should have made him stumble back, but it felt like hitting a brick wall. The boy hit her several times, right through her guard, and she realized the large gap in skill between her and both teammates. He hit her in the joints of both elbows, and made both arms numb when he struck the large group of nerves near her biceps.

The Jinchuuriki once again grabbed her by the underside of her jaw.

"You do not get to call me stupid." He brought a fist back, his face contorted in too much pain and hurt than was warranted by the insult she had paid him. "Nobody calls me stupid!"

There was a bang like a gunshot, and for an instant, Sakura thought she had been punched, before realizing that she was standing on two feet again. Her eyes seemed to be sluggish in deciphering what was going on in front of her, and she realized there was dust everywhere. Not smoke from a substitution, but dust from the ground around them. Something had hit the ground, hard.

As it settled, a form appeared, standing crouched over another form. It revealed a woman with spikey hair and grey-black ANBU gear. She was half standing half crouching over Naruto, who was laying on his back with blood splattered all over his face and shirt. The woman's foot was in his chest, and when she spoke, dark anger peppered her words.

"Stupid." She bore down with her foot, causing him to grunt in pain. "Idiot."

The woman reached to her back, where a sword was strapped. She brought the entire thing over her shoulder, sheath and all. Without taking it out of its sheath, the nameless woman rapped Naruto hard in the nose again. It had clearly been already broken, so when he cried out, Sakura knew why.

"Fool." The woman calmly blocked a fist and stepped on his bicep with the foot from his chest. She rapped him in the head with the sword, hard. "Blockhead."

The woman stepped back, letting him get to his knees. His hands went immediately to his nose, but as he brought them up, she brought her sword from the side into his ear. Naruto slumped over, a sharp pain in his ear disorienting him.

"Dunce." When he focused on her in rage and tried to attack her, Anko calmly kicked him in the other side of the head, sending him flying several feet. She made it seem almost gentle.

There was nothing gentle in the way she approached him, or in the way she lifted him as if he weighed nothing more than a doll and slammed him into a tree. There was no kindness in the way she beat him with her bare hands, raising welts and causing the red marks of what doubtless would be bruises in the morning.

He tried to fight her at first, but he looked as helpless as a kitten being reprimanded by a tiger. Anko was still larger by Naruto, and she was faster. Long months under the teachings of the Sandaime Hokage and years of missions hunting missing-nin had taken her stills and honed them from a dagger into a razor. This was not the Chuunin Anko that Naruto had once surprised as an Academy student. This was an Anko with years of experience hunting very dangerous men. This Anko was in a terrible rage, and it showed in the way she was hitting him: mercilessly, and without apology.

When Anko was finished, and Naruto lay bruised and welted on the ground at her feet, she turned to look at Sakura.

"I apologize on my _student's_ behalf." She looked back at the boy on the ground, lip curling in disgust. "Clearly, he is still a child."

Anko met Sakura's eyes again. "Don't worry, I'll _fix him."_

The woman grabbed Naruto's collar and vanished, leaving a bewildered Sakura behind, her arms still somewhat numb.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU, FUCKING TWELVE?" Anko screamed at the boy, who was sitting on his couch, staring at his hands. "YOU'RE A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME, YOUR SENSEI, THE HOKAGE, AND THIS VERY VILLAGE!"

Looking very much like a chastised puppy, Naruto continued to sit mutely as Anko berated him.

"I RETURN TO THE VILLAGE AFTER HOW MANY YEARS, EXCITED TO SEE YOU," she yelled, "ONLY TO FIND YOU ACTING LIKE A FUCKING CHILD!"

As she yelled, Anko just seemed to be getting more angry. Finally, she grabbed him by the collar again.

"I can plainly see that since none of my lessons have sunk in, we'll have to start from scratch."

She marched him out from his apartment and through the streets crowded with people going home for the evening. The light was just beginning to leave the sky. She walked just quickly enough for the pace to leave Naruto scrambling and stumbling behind her, being led by his neck like a bad child. People stared at them curiously, but none dared approach Anko when she was in such a way.

Finally, they reached a training ground, and as soon as they were out of view of the village, Anko threw him to the ground. She advanced on him with a kunai, cutting into his pants and slapping a hand away when he yelped in indignation.

"Rule One: No Orange!"

She grabbed hold of his faded orange boxers, and yanked them away, ignoring the pained cry and the sound of tearing fabric. She threw them on the ground. Then she stood over him while he tried desperately to cover himself through his mutilated pants. She knelt down and struck him hard in the throat.

He gasped and opened his mouth to yelp, but no sound came out.

"Rule Two: No Yelling!"

This continued until each rule Anko had taught him while he was young had been exhausted. He lay even more humiliated and embarrassed than before, not even bothering to cover up his partial nakedness. Anko tilted her head speculatively.

"Rule Nine: No Nakedness Before a Lady."

She turned and started to leave, but then thought better of it and spun around.

"Zero four tomorrow. Here." She bent down so he could see her dangerous eyes. "If you are one instant late, I will castrate your stupid, imbecilic, idiot self. Do. You. Understand?"

He mumbled something, but Anko just grabbed him by the hair and viciously shook him with it.

"I asked you a question you little fuck!"

"Y-yes, Anko!"

The next words had no humor, no wave of nostalgia. They were hard, stern, with an authoritative flavor to them.

"That's Anko-_sensei_," She corrected.

* * *

**Dang, I guess these angsty teenagers aren't cute little kids anymore. Shucks.**

**I appreciate all feedback.**

**FS**


End file.
